


Crooked Feathers

by TerinAngel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerinAngel/pseuds/TerinAngel
Summary: Cor entered his apartment to the sound of Nyx cursing up a storm, and the sight of his boyfriend half naked in their living room, twisted around at a painful angle, and his wings on full, glorious display.





	Crooked Feathers

Cor entered his apartment to the sound of Nyx cursing up a storm, and the sight of his boyfriend half naked in their living room, twisted around at a painful angle, and his wings on full, glorious display.

Nyx’s wings were, as far as Cor was concerned, a thing of beauty. They only spread a bit farther than his arm span, meant more for agility and speed rather than power. They were a deep black, almost blue, with an iridescent sheen. And currently, they were covered in dust, feathers ruffled, as Nyx continued to try and twist around to preen them.

“Hey, babe,” Nyx called to him, tossing him a bright grin as he made another attempt at reaching over his shoulder to get at a crooked feather.

“Stop doing that,” Cor sighed as he began stripping off his jacket and shirt. Once the fabric was off, Cor let his own wings out, much to Nyx’s vocal appreciation. Cor didn’t understand what Nyx saw in his wings. They were large for his body, dull brown speckled with white, and looked exactly like half the wings in Insomnia. And yet, Nyx could spend hours preening them, admiring them, calling them beautiful. Calling Cor beautiful. “Get over here,” he ordered, settling on the floor, and Nyx wasted no time in scooting over to him, presenting his wings for Cor to preen. “What were you even doing that got them in this state,” Cor grumbled as he began gently combing the feathers with his fingers.

Nyx launched into his tale of the day, in between sounds of pleasure as Cor continued his preening. It was full of holes and improbabilities, so Cor assumes the mission had gone well. He would know for sure once he saw the report, but for now he is content to sit here, in his living room, setting Nyx’s gorgeous wings to rights. “And thus, I saved the day,” Nyx finally declared, his wings stretching to their full span in pride.

“Sounds like you were a reckless idiot,” Cor admonishes, carefully picking out yet another bit of debris. “As usual.”

Nyx makes a noise of affront. “If you’re going to be like that, I’ll go over to Lib’s place and get him to do this.” Cor couldn’t help it – he growled. Nyx knew exactly how Cor felt about other people touching his boyfriend’s wings. “It’s been a while, but he still knows how I like it.” Oh, Nyx was definitely baiting him now, arching his back and tilting his wings just so. Cor growled again. “He’d good at what he does, too,” Nyx continued, as though he wasn’t deliberately riling Cor up. “Nice, strong fingers – Nygh!” Nyx cut off with a sound of pure, sinful pleasure as Cor dug his fingers into the down between Nyx’s shoulder blades. “C-cor, baby – gah!”

“What was that,” Cor growled, leaning closer to his breath could ghost over Nyx’s ear as the fingers of one hand worked through the soft feathers, and his other hand slid around Nyx to play with a nipple. He smirked when Nyx only gasped. “Thought you were going to get Ostium to do this for you. Is that not what you want anymore?”

“Th-that’s – Ah! – Cor, that’s cheating!”

“Is it,” Cor asked, sliding his hand down Nyx’s chest. “I thought I was just returning the favor.”

“Fuck – Mnh! – fuck you…” 

“No… no, other way around tonight, I think.” Nyx made another high, needy sound. “But first.” Cor suddenly pulled back, fingers once again preening along Nyx’s wings in search of debris and crooked feathers in an efficient, business like manner.

“Oh, come on,” Nyx whined. Cor just smirked as his boyfriend squirmed. “Really?!”

“Yes. Really.”


End file.
